But, How?
by I Kinda Love Books
Summary: America tries to write a letter to Maxon to cope with his death. What will happen when she tries to put the note in his room?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SELECTION CHARACTERS OR ANY OF IT AT ALL! **

When I found out Maxon was dead, that was the day I became dead to the rest of the world. I loved him and he left this world, not returning the feeling. I just feel that this was all one big dream and that I'm going to wake up and have his arms wrapped around me and everything will go back to normal. Celeste would crack a joke that even though it was rude, we'd all laugh at anyways. But, it can't go back to normal. So I decided to write a letter to Maxon,

_Maxon,_

_I just wanted to start off this letter saying the thing I've been meaning to say for a long time: I love you. I love you with everything I am, and I am devastated that you left not returning the feeling. I hope that you're happy and that you still remember the red-head that turned you world in so many directions, it was insane. The crazy girl who suggested on live television that we remove the castes. Me, America Singer. Because, I remember you all too well. As for Kriss, she moved on quickly. I don't mean to tell you that harshly, or make her look bad, but it's true. She is now married to a Two: Dylan Cravitz. She is happy, so I'm happy for her. _

_I miss you Maxon. I've been a mess ever since you were killed. The only people that I let see me are Marlee and my maids, or at least the ones who survived. Anne didn't survive the attack, and I'm devastated because of it. Celeste didn't make it either. I know for a while I detested her with great passion, but she became one of my best friends. So, I hope that she's okay and happy wherever she is now. _

_There are so many things that I wanted to do with you. So many milestones to come and pass. Things that now, we can never have. We could have gotten married, had children, done great things for Illèa. We could have been the king and queen, man and wife, Maxon and America. We could have had it all. But, now we can't. All because of a stupid rebel attack. I wish you were here to tell me that everything would be okay, and that sometimes, bad things happen for a reason. I can tell myself that all I want, but it won't help. So, writing this letter is a coping mechanism for me. I hope that wherever you are, and whatever you're doing, you always know that I love you, Maxon Schreave. You were and always will be the one for me. _

_With love, America._

By now the tears are pouring out and I'm curled up in a ball, crying. I cry for all the people that were so dear to me that died. Maxon, Celeste, Anne, my father, and so many more. I compose myself slightly and put the letter in the envelope and go to put it in Maxons old room. I take the too familiar hallways and stairs and see wide-eyes and hear murmurs from the staff that are probably surprised remarks that I've actually come out of my room. I see the king and queens chambers, and their offices. In Queen Amberly's office, I see one letter. I look up and down the halls and go into the office. I see that the letter was addressed to me. It's a short, heartfelt letter that says how she always knew that I would win the Selection and how I will make an amazing princess and future queen. Little did she know, I was not going to be Maxons choice. So, I looked around her office for a letter for Kriss and can't find one. I smile to myself that the queen was so kind to think that I would be the One. I start silently crying, but for the first time in weeks, they're happy tears and not sad ones. I start to head out of her office and into the corridor when a familiar voice stops me.

"I hope you know that you're not supposed to be in here." The voice says teasingly. It can't be. "It's restricted area for a reason, Lady America."

I turn around and I'm looking into the caring, motherly face of Queen Amberly.

"What, but, I thought, they said you were, how are you?" I stutter. She laughs her angelic laugh that I never thought that I'd hear again.

"I was surprised when I woke up too. Dr. Ashlar said that I had been in a coma for about a week with another person-"

"Who?" I interrupt. I quickly apologize and she tells me that it's okay and that I better have a look for myself as to whom the other person is. I thank her and continue on the path I was on earlier, but with a newfound hope. Maybe Maxon would receive this letter after all.

I walked with a bounce in my step for a while until I bumped into Marlee.

"Hello Marlee!" I greet her.

"Hello America. Why so cheerful?" she asks laughing.

I debate whether or not to tell her about Amberly. I decide to tell her later in the privacy of my room. "I'll tell you later, but right now I have something to do."

She waves to me as I run the rest of the way to the room I was looking for. There are multiple guards in front of the door and I have a feeling that it'll be hard to get in.

"Hello? I have something that I would like to put into Maxons room and I think that it will be a good thing for me to do to stop grieving." I tell the guards honestly. They say no. I ask again, in a harsher manner they decline my request again. This keeps going on until another familiar voice says from behind them "Let her in. I have some explaining to do." Maxon.

**Yay! First chapter: completed. Please R&R. It means a lot to me. As for an updating schedule, I will update this and Free Falling as much as possible, but this will probably be second priority. I'M SORRY! I just already have a ton of readers on that fic. If you like divergent you should check it out. THANKS FOR READING!**

**I Kinda Love Books**


	2. AN

**Authors Note: Hello Lovelies. I am writing this AN after weeks of thought. **

**I have decided that I will be ending this fic, and before I did, I wanted to see if anyone would like to adopt it for their own account. If you're interested please pm me and I can send you the first chapter that I've posted (if you'd like) and we can discuss terms and conditions. **

**My reasoning for doing this is that I've had no inspiration whatsoever for this story, seeing as I am in the middle of two other fics for the divergent series (Trissy's Eaton Cake and one that has not been posted yet) so keep an eye out for those if you like the Divergent Series. **

**Thank you for being some of the most devoted readers I could ever ask for. Also keep an eye out, I might, KEY WORD MIGHT, be posting a collection of Selection One-Shots (holiday themed and other) so that's all for now lovelies!**

**XOXO,**

**I Kinda Love Books**


End file.
